1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automobile wiper apparatus, more particularly to an improved automobile wiper apparatus which enables the wiper arm to be conducted to both a full-concealed position and a semi-concealed position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automobile wiper appratus having wire arms movable with the full concealed position as a basic location is well known. But this type of appratus can easily get blocked when snow is packed in the wiper arm resting portion below the hood, being the lower turning position of the wiper arm.
To overcome such a problem, means for automatically or manually converting the lower turning position of the wiper arm to a position upper than said resting position have been proposed, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. Sho 61-255499.
The general inventive structure of said disclosure is shown in the FIG. 6.
First lever C fixed to the rotating shaft B of the wiper arm A is connected to the second lever E through the intermediate link D. The second lever E is secured to one end of the switching lever G swingably supported on the vehicle body with the axis F.
The switching lever G is movable by the bias force of the turn-over spring H, between the full-concealed position in contact with the stopper I and semi-concealed position in contact with the stopper J. Wiper link L secured to the crank lever K of the driving motor is connected to the connecting point of said second lever E and intermediate link D.
Under such a structure, the wiper arm A moves from the full-concealed position to the semi-concealed position by manual operation or by the resistance of the snow when the resting position is jammed with snow.
However, said conventional apparatus has been disadvantageous in that double lever mechanism consisting of the first lever C, intermediate link D, second lever E, switching lever G and turn-over spring H are indispensable to drive the wiper arm between said two positions. This double lever mechanism requires significantly large housing space, which has frequently inpeded the device to be installed on the vehicle, depending on the vehicle type.